Is' Alright, I'm Right Here
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: Wally tries to comfort Artemis after a new circumstances sparks some old memories that she would have rather kept buried. Please Read and Review


**OK so here is my story. i am not sure whether or not i will right a sequel but if you like it then i will right one. i got some of my ideads from Young justice recent episode Insecurity's. Anyways enjoy and please review in the end. **

* * *

><p>Wally headed down the hall of Mount Justice getting ready to head home before it got too late. The mission had been brutal, wearing everyone out. Robin decided to go home and hope that he could catch Batman before he left for his nightly patrol. Kaldur took on of the spare rooms in the cave for the night, too tired himself to go home. Megan and Connor had a movie that they wanted to watch on TV tonight thinking it would be the best way to wind down after all the stress. Artemis however had disappeared as soon as they reached the cave unbeknown whether she was still in the cave or not.<p>

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed within the narrow space. Wally assumed it to be Connor until he caught sight of the blonde ponytail and worn out brown suede jacket. The jacket was Artemis' favorite and the only one Wally ever saw her wear. Wally remembered how she said that they didn't have a whole lot of money so most of her clothes came from thrift stores, meaning that nothing she had would be totally new but to him it didn't matter; he knew nobody was rich, well except for a certain Boy Wonder.

"Artemis, I thought you..." but he trailed off when she collapsed into his arms, her sobs heavy and loud.

"Artemis, it's alright I'm right here." Artemis knew this as she continued to cry not letting up. Wally wrapped his arms around her giving her a more secure feeling.

_Artemis, it's alright, I'm right here._

* * *

><p>Almost a month went by since then. Wally and Artemis talked but he never brought up that night knowing the pain it brought Artemis. No one else knew and that is how they intended to keep it.<p>

To the others the cave seemed quiet without the constant bickering that became a habit between Wally and Artemis. The team sat comfortably in the living room of the cave. Superboy was watching the static that the team learned he was because it brought him ease and relaxed his mid letting him think when need be. Megan was baking, trying to perfect a brownie recipe meanwhile the Atlantean and Boy Wonder talked amongst themselves about past missions and what could be changed or improved.

Artemis and Wally however were off within their own little world, needing time to just think. Time was flying by since it happened and just ignoring it wasn't going to help anything. Artemis reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. She stared at its battered pendent that depicted an arrow through a heart. The gemstone that was once perched in the heart was gone and Artemis knew why.

Her father had given her the necklace as a symbol of her being an assassin but what she didn't know was that he had bugged it with a tracker, so he could know her whereabouts at all times. Her first mission was to kill the head of a major company, Bruce Wayne to be exact. Artemis though couldn't go through with it. She saw him talking with a boy who looked to be thirteen or fourteen about what she didn't know, but watching them talk made her wish she had a life like that with her father. The only talking they ever did was to discuss who they should kill and for what gain. To Artemis this was sickening. When she learned about the tracker in her necklace Artemis had enough. She watched Green Arrow that might as He took down Black Spider and she saw how Archery could be used for good. She gave up being an assassin and decided to be one of the good guys. Now the necklace was back and it was a warning, one she was all too familiar with.

When she told her father that she was through being his little puppet she through the necklace at him followed by the gemstone, crush to a point of uselessness. Sportsmaster walked into the light and held up the necklace. He gave her a stern look before he told her that the next time she saw that necklace it would be her only warning.

She knew that warning was about Wally and now Wally knew too. Telling the team was not an option and neither was the league. Artemis could feel the tears forming. She tucked the necklace back in her pocket as she ran from the room. Wally followed hoping to comfort her.

"Artemis, it's me will you open up?" Wally asked. He could hear the sound of Artemis crying from the behind the thick door. He reached for the knob when it turned. The door opened and Wally walked in. Artemis was sitting in front of her bed crying hard.

"Artemis, it's alright, I'm right here." Wally held her again like he did that month ago. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain and have there be nothing he could do.

_Artemis, It's alright, I'm right here. _

"Your dad isn't going to hurt me, I promise." He said holding her tight. He pulled away so he could look at her face, drying her eyes of the tears that had spilled. He smiled as she did. She felt safe with Wally, safer then she had ever felt with anyone.

"You're right. It's just… my dad… once he sets his mind to something there is no going back. I should know. When I was first commissioned by my dad to be an assassin, I turned my back on him. He threatened to kill me. He said that the next time I go against his orders I was going to wish I hadn't and now look where it's gotten us." Her voice grew soft and timid as she ended her sentence.

"Artemis, what do you mean?" Wally asked wiping away another tear.

"My dad gave me that warning because… I… I refused to kill a man. He was the head of the Wayne foundation. I was given orders to kill him but when I saw him with that boy I couldn't do it. That's when he first threatened me and now I've defied him again. I was given orders to get him into the justice league mainframe but I wouldn't do it. Now you're life is in danger." Artemis nearly shouted that last part. She pulled away from Wally and turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him. She didn't understand why he wasn't angry with her.

"Artemis, do you think I hate you, because I never will. You did the right thing and sometimes… my uncle once told me that sometimes doing the right thing can hurt a person more than doing the wrong thing but it's something that everyone, superhero or not, must face." He turned Artemis back around so they could face each other.

"Artemis, I…" But he was cut off by Artemis pushing her lips to his. He leaned into it and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as that broke apart to get some air.

"Wally, I love you and no matter what everything will be alright." She placed her head on his shoulder and began to hum. Wally smiled and the two of them drifted asleep.


End file.
